WO2005004786 discloses an add-on unit for a hand-held medicine container for storing pills. The add-on unit is a dispenser which can be mounted on the container by screwing the dispenser on the neck of the container. The dispenser is provided with a dispensing indicator for indicating the number of pills left in, or dispensed from, the dispenser. The dispenser has a dispensing mechanism which can be actuated by the patient to dispense the pills one by one. The dispensing indicator is integrated with the dispenser such that it is automatically updated in response to the dispensing of the unit products therefrom. This information on the dispenser indicator is very helpful for the patient, since it can be used by the patient or care supplier in supporting the patient to stay in compliance with the prescribed therapy.
Although such dispensers can be very helpful, they are not yet widely used. A major disadvantage of these dispensers is that they are complex and expensive.